dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:The Humaniod Typhoon
MIJN TALK PAGE Hallo Dit is mijn talk page, dus als je een vraag hebt of iets wil bespreken kun je dat hier doen Hoi, welkom bij Dragon Ball Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina General Blue. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Croon (Overleg) 2011 jun 23 14:40 Let's do it! Ik ben er helemaal voor, samen kunnen we deze wiki verbeteren! *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 24, 2011 19:06 (UTC) :D zeker! maar eerst een vraag,de voorpagina,goed of moeten er nog een paar aanpassinkjes zijn? sorry,het was mijn eerste keer dat ik een slideshow op een wikia pagina maakte The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 19:08 (UTC) Als je vertrouwd bent met Wikia, dan zie je toch dat de voorpagina niet zo hoort te zijn. Maar maak je niet ongerust, ik zal mij daar wel mee bezighouden. *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 27, 2011 14:03 (UTC) Haha, kijk naar de favicon xD (het icoontje in de adresbalk). *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 27, 2011 20:01 (UTC) Re:Gebruikerportaal Stond dat niet standaard op de wiki? *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 27, 2011 14:01 (UTC) Overleg_gebruiker:84.27.51.88 Hé, ik zag je bericht op die zijn overlegpagina, en.. ja... *facepalm* Ten eerste, als je iemand op de wiki aanspreekt, zorg ervoor dat je correct taalgebruik hanteert. Ik zag het al meer op deze wiki door jou, maar ik zeg er nu pas iets van omdat die zin echt geen steek houdt. Ten tweede, dat is geen spam, maar vandalisme. En dan nog vandalisme op de laagste graad dat je kunt hebben. Hij heeft gewoon twee pagina's aangemaakt en er niets mee gedaan. Hij zette er gewoon wat tekst op zodat de pagina niet leeg zou zijn -> zodat de pagina bleef bestaan. Dat is nu toch niet zo erg? Ten derde, zijn bewerkingen waren geleden van 16 juni en het waren er maar twee! Komaan! Is dat nu de moeite om hem erover aan te spreken?? En btw: vergeet niet je signature te zetten bij Mystic Gogeta en Bardock.'s overlegpagina. *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 29, 2011 15:18 (UTC) ... Niets tegen op aan te zeggen om me te verdedigen.. maar dan nog,aangezien dat het niet zo lang geleden was dat hij "vandaliseerde" wou ik het liefst dat hij het niet meer deed,beter nu vragen dan later te moeten editten en de pagina's zijn bijna niet nodig en wat er op stond (fudgesicle en asdafasd..) is dan toch echt niet nodig... maar ik probeer toch een correct taalgebruik te gebruiken The Humaniod Typhoon jun 29, 2011 15:34 (UTC) Het was twee weken geleden en sindsdien heeft hij niet meer ge-edit. Tuurlijk was het ééntijdig. En, ziehier, uw zin: "Ik zou je aanraden op te stoppen met spammen en wat echt helpt." Wat er zou moeten staan: "Ik raad je aan om te stoppen met vandaliseren en ons te helpen met editen waar het echt helpt." *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 29, 2011 15:41 (UTC) Helpt moest helpen zijn <.< The Humaniod Typhoon jun 29, 2011 15:43 (UTC) Azo, dan is het goed :) Maar probeer wel een beetje professioneler te zijn. *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 29, 2011 15:47 (UTC) Ik zal mijn best doen, in eider geval ga ik een weg voor een maand of iets minder The Humaniod Typhoon jun 29, 2011 17:02 (UTC) *ieder, en oké, ik zie je dan als je terug bent hé! *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 29, 2011 17:19 (UTC) Ey Ik weet dat ik wat minder actief (helemaal niet) ben geweest... Komt door school, laatste periode, behoorlijk druk, je kent het wel. Ik zal ff kyken wat er allemaal bij gekomen is en of ik er wat aan kan verbeteren, bedankt dat je me eraan herrinnert dat ik nog steeds verantwoordelijkheid heb hier :) Pfff.... net 8km tegen de wind in gefietst, geen pretje xD ~Mystic Gogeta~ Fusion of Fusions~ Admin Ik heb Croon nog eens gecontacteerd, ik wacht nu op het antwoord. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 19:42 (UTC) Normaal wel, hij heeft zich voor t laatst aangemeld vandaag nog, dus ie gaat wel zien dat hij berichten heeft *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 20:19 (UTC) Proficiat, jij en ik zijn nu admin's!!! *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:11 (UTC) Ehehe, ik ben nu al admin van zeven wiki's... Ik neem teveel hooi op mijn vork "^^ *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:27 (UTC) By the way, ze zijn de Deadman Wonderland Wiki, de Kuroko no Basuke Wiki, de Ao no Exorcist Wiki, de Zombiepowder. Wiki, de Yozakura Quartet Wiki, de A Channel Wiki en nu nog deze wiki... *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 13:19 (UTC) Forum Wow... *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 19:36 (UTC) Was het geen 5 uur? *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 19:38 (UTC) Klik hier *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 19:41 (UTC) Je hebt het dus gewoon gekopieerd, een beetje aangepast en dat duurde 3 uur? *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 19:44 (UTC) Het valt natuurlijk mee, ik vind het goed, maar je moet niet zeggen dat je het zelf gemaakt heb ofzo, als je het gewoon van de OP Wiki heb gehaald. En ik begrijp nog altijd niet hoe je daar drie uur heb kunnen aan spenderen, ik doe dat ik een half uur ofzo. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 19:48 (UTC) Een half uurtje zou misschien wel lukken, of toch voor mij. En de chat en ook nog andere dingen kun je activeren door op het balkje hieronder (donkerblauw) op "My Tools" naar "Wikia Labs" te gaan. Maar de andere features zou je beter niet activeren: Achievements is het nu te laat voor, het is oneerlijk tegenover de regelmatige gebruikers, de Comments vervangen de Overleg pagina's, en ik verkies Overleg boven Comments. De Top 10 list kunnen we misschien wel doen, hetzelfde bij de nieuwe editor en Exhibition Gallery ook, maar daar zouden we over moeten praten met Croon. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 20:00 (UTC) Ik ben aan het kijken voor een goede achtergrond, misschien langs de twee zijden twee Goku's (kind en volwassen), of links Goku Kamehameha en rechts gaat de Kamehameha door, of misschien als ik twee personages vind in dezelfde pose, die langs de zijden. Of misschien... *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 20:12 (UTC) Juah, iets met Shenron... Ik zal zelf wel zien welkeen er het best uitpakt. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 20:17 (UTC) En als je een nieuw forum topic wil aanmaken, ga dan eerst naar het forum, klik op het sub-forum en maak daar een nieuw topic aan. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 20:18 (UTC) Achtergrond Ik heb gekeken voor de achtergrond. Deze is waarschijnlijk maar tijdelijk, als je nog voorstellen hebt om een nog betere background te hebben, zeg het maar. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 22, 2011 23:03 (UTC) Deze heb ik in een kwartier ofzo in elkaar geflanst. Ik weet dat er te weinig kleur is, maar het is een begin, een daar mikte ik ook naar. We gaan het nog zien of het design hetzelfde blijft, want dan kan ik het gewoon opvullen met oranje ofzo, of dat we iets anders nemen (ik heb de andere admins ook gecontacteerd). Oh, en er is iets mis met je signature. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 22, 2011 23:16 (UTC) goed begin, en ik heb juist gemerkt dat er iets mis mee is... Frieza soldier Die powerlevels gaan over Krillin en Gohan. http://www.mangareader.net/105-2897-12/dragon-ball/chapter-248.html Ey, ik zoek al jaren een spel voor dragon ball z is er toevallig een game die echt een beetje roleplaying is zeg maar? waar je kan levelen, steeds sterker worden net zoals de tekenfilms toen? laat me ff snel weten aub! Dat irritante ding rechts op mijn scherm Hé, ik heb er niets op tegen dat je een vakje op je talk-pagina doet verschijnen, maar kun je dit wel kleiner maken en niet in het midden van her scherm fixeren. Mensen met een kleiner scherm (inclusief ik dus), kunnen dus de tekst gedeeltelijk niet lezen. Als je het gewoon kleiner maakt en rechts in de beneden hoek doet, is dit oké. Want nu veroorzaakt het nogal een irritant probleem. Thanks. okt 29, 2011 12:43 (UTC) Percentage? Ik bedoelde gewoon dat het beter in de rechter onderhoek moet, en niet in het midden van het scherm. Ik heb het aangepast, ik hoop dat dat niet erg is, en ik heb het op een gemakkelijkere plaats gezet. okt 30, 2011 20:46 (UTC) Bij mensen die een kleiner scherm hebben (opnieuw, zoals ik dus), waarbij her scherm dus alleen maar de editor is (dus niet de achtergrond van de wiki), staat dat ding helemaal voor de tekst en konden we alleen maar een klein strookje boven en onder zien. Dat was het probleem. En nu kunnen we een gemiddeld groot stuk tekst zien van het kadertje. Opgelost dus. okt 30, 2011 20:57 (UTC)